The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data creation apparatus that creates embroidery data for sewing an embroidery pattern using an embroidery sewing machine and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores an embroidery data creation program.
An embroidery data creation apparatus is known that acquires image data from an image such as a photograph, an illustration, or the like and based on the image data, creates embroidery data for sewing an embroidery pattern. The embroidery data may be created by the following procedure, for example. First, line segment data that indicate the shapes and relative positions of the stitches are created based on the image data. Thread color data that indicate the colors of the stitches are assigned to the data for the respective line segments. Next, in a case where a plurality of line segments exist that are represented by the line segment data to which the same thread color data have been assigned, connected line segment data are created that represent a connected line segment that includes the line segments that have been connected. Based on the connected line segment data that have been created, embroidery data are created that indicate the sewing sequence, the thread colors, the needle drop points, and the types of stitches.